The control panel comprises at least one control button used in particular to turn vehicle equipment on or off, such as the rear window defrost system, seat heating, electronic stability control system of the vehicle, hazard lights, etc.
The control button comprises an element for detecting when the button is pressed in order to change the state of the equipment, and a backlit light signal associated with the button to inform the user of the state of the equipment and/or to indicate the location of the control button when it is dark.
Pushbutton-type control buttons are known; the control button constitutes a module which moves and which is visible as such.
Also known is a control panel with a unitary decorative front face comprising control areas in which it is possible to control the electric equipment by deformation of the front face. However, either the control area is offset relative to the light signal, which makes it difficult to detect the position of the control area when it is dark, or the method for producing the control panel is complex, difficult on an industrial scale, and/or not very robust.
In addition, document DE102011050585 discloses a control panel comprising:                a decorative layer having a visible face and a rear face opposite to the visible face, and        a control assembly comprising a front face and a rear face opposite to the front face, the front face of said control assembly facing the rear face of the decorative layer, said control assembly being fixed to the decorative layer and comprising a support film, a pressure sensor and a light-emitting diode (LED).        